Breathless
by thinking of england
Summary: Misa and L continue investigation on Kira's murders despite Light falling ill. L works relentlessly, and his refusal to pay attention to Misa just makes her all the more determined to catch his attention. Contains Lemons. Finished!
1. Hook

_**Breathless**_

**by Thinking of England**

**A/N: Yayy first Death Note fic XD**

**This is an L x Misa story with only implied Light x Misa. So if you don't like the pairing, just don't read this. For those of you who do like L x Misa, which I presume is most of you, enjoy!! I've got some amazing ideas for this story buzzing around in my head.**

* * *

Part One

Misa Amane picked at the leather covering of the couch and sighed. She was watching Ryuzaki sit in front of his computer in a most peculiar fashion, with his knees up to his chest, one arm wrapping around them whenever he stopped typing and reached for the mouse. Listening to the rhythmical tapping of fingers against keys, she sighed softly again.

L heard Misa sighing. He didn't bother to tear his unblinking gaze from the computer screen in front of him. Pausing occasionally from his work, L took a sip of sugar-saturated coffee or popped a piece of candy into his mouth.

Misa sighed a third time, dramatically louder. She wouldn't let anybody, especially Ryuzaki, ignore her.

"Is something amiss, Misa-san?" L asked in his deep, soft voice. The blonde watched with amusement as the man sitting peculiarly before her dropped five more sugar cubes into his coffee. She cringed slightly as he brought the teacup to his lips.

"I'm bored," complained Misa. She rested her chin in the palm of her chin, leaning her body sideways to peer at his computer. Whatever was on the screen minimized immediately.

L swiveled his chair to face Misa, his deep set, seemingly black eyes focusing on her. "Is there nowhere else for you to be?"

Misa huffed. "Light-kun still has a fever. He won't even let me come sit in his room because he is so ill."

"He's too busy killing criminals, you mean," muttered L softly, swiveling back to face his computer. The man placed his index finger against his lip. Kira's murders had picked up again, conveniently a few days after he was forced to un-handcuff himself and Light...

"Didn't you ask me for help, anyway? I'm here, let me do something important," said Misa with a smile. The petite blonde girl watched eagerly as Ryuzaki pondered her request. He nibbled on his index finger.

"It would be most helpful if you find somewhere else to spend your afternoon," replied L simply.

Sighing once more, Misa flopped down on the couch. She pulled a red fringed pillow under her head and watched Ryuzaki return to his work. He seemed to have no interest in her whatsoever, despite that fact that he was a pervert and Misa was laying down while wearing a pouffy, lacy black skirt. Her slender fingers with purple polished nails picked at the fabric of her fishnet tights.

"Ryuzaki, do you really still believe that Light-kun is Kira?" Misa asked out of curiosity.

L's fingers ceased their typing. He unwrapped a piece of orange flavored candy and slid it between his lips, pensively running his tongue over the sweet. "I will always have my suspicions, but I cannot act on them until I get enough formal evidence to convict Light. And yes, I also believe that you are the second Kira."

"Even though the task force cleared us of all suspicion?!" Misa shot back. She found herself slightly distracted by the way he constantly chewed and sucked on the hard candy. It was such a sensual act, but Ryuzaki definitely didn't have that in mind as he suckled on the candy.

"Misa-san," sighed L. He turned his head to look her in the eyes. "You may look pretty and innocent, but you don't fool me."

Ryuzaki turned back to his work. A faint smile touched Misa's lips. She smoothed out the fabric on her silky black corset shirt.

"You think Misa is pretty?" she asked softly.

Ryuzaki's fingers absentmindedly clicked on his keyboard, but his mind was racing. Of course he found Misa to be attractive, what man wouldn't? She was stunningly gorgeous in looks and acted cute to the point where it could drive somebody into insanity.

"I suppose, but it detracts quite a bit when you open your mouth," L replied in his usual unruffled tone.

Misa scowled at Ryuzaki, folding her arms across her chest. She pouted and huffed. But the dark haired detective resumed his work as if nothing had happened.

The blonde pop icon flopped down onto the couch after a few moments. She began to hum a tune, knocking her knees together to the beat.

"Ryuzaki, do you like the band Nightmare?" asked Misa. "One of their songs has been stuck in my head all day! I set it as my cell phone ring tone."

"To be honest I don't have much time for such things right now," replied Ryuzaki. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm very busy."

Misa frowned. "But sometimes you need to unwind and have fun, right?"

"Fun?" repeated Ryuzaki tonelessly. He blinked his eyes and gulped down the remainder of his coffee. "Who has time for fun in the midst of such a serious investigation? There are lives at stake every day."

"I suppose you're right," replied Misa. She frowned.

Ryuzaki cleared his throat and reached for a tray of fruit tarts. The phone on his desk next him began to ring.

Holding a strawberry tart in one hand and the phone in the other, he spoke into the receiver. "Yes, what is it?"

Misa watched Ryuzaki hold the phone by his thumb and index finger, nibbling on the pastry while murmuring to whoever was on the other end. It was obvious that he didn't want Misa to overhear.

There was a knock on the door. "Ryuzaki, shall I get it?" offered Misa.

"Make yourself useful and do just that," Ryuzaki replied hastily, moving the phone away from his mouth for a moment.

"Hello Misa-Misa! You look stunning today," grinned Matsuda after the blonde opened the tall, heavy grey door. Misa's face glowed with happiness.

"Thank you, Matsuda-san!" she chirped. "Even though I'm on a break from doing photo shoots, I still have to dress up and look cute everyday."

"Good for you, it certainly lightens the mood around here." Matsuda replied. He held out a cup of coffee towards L. "Ryuzaki, I just brewed this, want a cup?"

"Yes, yes, let me get back to you soon," L mumbled into the phone, setting it down. "I very much would, thanks," L said to Matsuda. The dark-haired man popped the remainder of a peach tart into his mouth, licking his nimble white fingers clean of the sugary icing.

Matsuda set down the coffee on L's desk. He had even brought a small bowl full of sugar cubes.

L swiveled his chair a little bit to face Matsuda, letting one of his legs down so that his bare toes rubbed against the floor. "Have you seen Light today?"

"I just came from his room. He still has a high fever and seems a little delirious," replied Matsuda. He shook his head.

"Or he put a hot compress on his forehead," shot back L nonchalantly. He stacked up six sugar cubes on a small silver spoon before letting them fall into his coffee.

Matsuda flashed Ryuzaki a wry grin. "Ah well, either way, Chief Yagami and I are going to work on..." he glanced over briefly at at Misa, who was rapt with attention, "... The field assignment. We will be leaving in ten minutes."

"Good. Call the this phone or my second cell if you need me. They're both untraceable," replied L. He sipped his coffee and looked down, raven hair falling into his eyes. "Oh, and, Matsuda?"

"Yes?"

"Do me a favor and bring Misa-san downstairs when you leave. She is a bit of a distraction and I'm following an important lead right now. Thank you."

"Hmph!" Misa scoffed at Ryuzaki, hands on her hips. But the detective was smirking ever so slightly and sipping his coffee, wiggling his bare toes as if nothing was wrong and he hadn't been taking shots at Misa all afternoon.

She obediently followed Matsuda out of the study, but Misa wasn't through with Ryuzaki yet.

* * *

Still restless and bored, Misa sat in her room late at night trying on some new outfits while listening to the radio. She was going to find the most perfect ensemble for when Light was better and she could finally see him.

Slipping a black corset with blue lace onto her small frame, Misa admired her reflection in the mirror. How could Ryuzaki ignore her? She wished that the detective would even pay her the slightest bit of attention, whether it be to appreciate her beauty or even to chat as friends.

Misa eventually changed back into pajamas and sat on the bed, sinking into the feathery duvet cover. Her room was decorated with sleek, modern furniture but was also quite comfortable. Almost homey, since Misa had transported many of her posters, stuffed animals, and bed linens from her own room. Living there wasn't awful despite the fact that Misa was under suspicion for being the second Kira while simultaneously helping to investigate the mysterious crimes.

Flipping through a glamour magazine, Misa began to rack her brain for ways to make Ryuzaki interested. It seemed like she could prance around in any number of cute outfits and it would be to no avail.

When she flipped to a page displaying her brand new lip gloss advertisement, realization hit Misa like a ton of bricks. It became so obvious.

No matter how much will power he possessed, Misa knew that Ryuzaki absolutely couldn't resist sweets.

* * *

**A/N: Please review on your way out, it would be very much appreciated**


	2. Curious

**A/N: Thanks for your input, everybody. Please continue to read and review :D**

* * *

Part Two

Misa Amane woke up early to shower and shave her legs. She pranced around her suite clad in just a towel, putting on an assortment of earrings, bracelets, necklaces, and rings.

She blow dried her long, natural blonde hair and put the front pieces into scrunchies with skulls on them. Misa applied full makeup flawlessly.

Dressing up was one of Misa's absolute favorite things. Working in the public eye was her way of life, so she was well in the habit of waking up early and getting dolled up. The blonde exuded confidence through her looks.

The walk-in closet was filled to the brim with Misa's favorite outfits. Some acquired from shopping sprees; others from concerts, modeling, and movie gigs. It only took her about ten minutes to find an outfit she deemed to be adorable and sexy.

Misa returned to Ryuzaki's that afternoon with renewed confidence and a fire burning hotly within her.

She could gain any man's attention, any time she wanted to. Ryuzaki's cool demeanor must've been a well-played act, Misa thought.

"Good afternoon, Ryuzaki," said Misa as L answered the door to his office. She strutted into the room, five-inch heels tapping against the wood floor with every step.

"Afternoon, Misa," the dark-haired detective replied, making his way back over to the computer. Ryuzaki was a tall and slender man, but the a curve in his back made him appear to be a head shorter. He nibbled on his thumb and took a seat on the swivel chair.

Misa set down her bag on the arm of the couch and began to rummage through its contents. "Weddy went to the drug store to get me some stuff and she bought the cutest lip balm, Look!"

L sipped down the last of his coffee and peered up at her. "How nice," he replied.

Misa began to hum softly as she opened the tube and spread smooth, scarlet colored balm over her pouty lips.

Seeing Misa move her index finger across her soft lips, tongue poking out between her teeth ever so slightly, made dirty thoughts race through L's head. Why did he have to be so uncontrollably attracted to her?

Pressing her lips together and blowing a kiss into the air, Misa smirked. "Mmm, it tastes sweet."

"What made you decide to grace me with your presence again today?" said Ryuzaki in an unruffled tone. He blinked at her.

"Light-kun is still very ill, I have nowhere else to be. Besides, you know there's worse company around than Misa," the blonde replied. She smiled cutely.

"I prefer no company," said Ryuzaki after a brief pause. "But you want to be good company? Get me coffee, or something to eat. I'm in terrible need of sugar."

"Hai, Ryuzaki-san," Misa half-sighed, picking up her purse and heading out of the room.

Wandering down a few flights of stairs before she reached the kitchen, Misa entered the room to find it unoccupied. She threw open one of the cabinets, searching for something that Ryuzaki would enjoy. There was a coffee machine sitting on the counter.

Misa found the pot full of freshly brewed coffee. She poured the warm, black liquid into a blue tea cup and headed for the refrigerator.

In the fridge Misa found fresh fruit, like strawberries and melon, nestled near a bottle of chocolate sauce. She smirked. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

"I found some fruit, and coffee," replied Misa upon her return. She leaned over Ryuzaki to set the tray down, intrigued to see that he didn't let his gaze wander to her exposed cleavage.

"Thank you, Misa-san. Now sit on the couch and say nothing," said L softly. He picked up a piece of pineapple and smothered with with chocolate sauce. Licking off some of the excess chocolate, L popped the fruit into his mouth.

Misa found Ryuzaki's eating habits to be quite intriguing. He sucked on, licked, and devoured sweets with a certain naive innocence, even though it could plainly be interpreted as being provocative.

Ignoring Ryuzaki's previous statement, Misa took a strawberry and dipped it in the warm, melted chocolate. "I love strawberries, they're my favorite."

Ryuzaki's interest piqued as he watched Misa take a bite out of the sweet dessert. She giggled and licked chocolate off of her lips. A fleck of syrup fell onto her chest, not two inches away from the lace of her low cut corset top.

Misa pressed her index finger against the soft skin of her breast, scooping up the chocolate.

Ryuzaki had been watching her with rapt attention, his toes wiggling and rubbing against each other. The detective felt a slight pressure building up in his pants, causing him to shift in the chair.

As much as L was enjoying this, Misa couldn't take her eyes off of the dark-haired man before her. Her body felt warm.

She leaned forward to grab another strawberry at the same time that Ryuzaki reached for the plate. Pausing, he ran his fingertips softly over Misa's palm towards her wrist. One of the main pressure points of the human body.

"Watch it, that tickles!" gasped Misa, giggling. She retaliated, wiggling her fingers near Ryuzaki's underarms. She could feel toned muscle underneath the cotton material of his plain white t-shirt. Misa ran her hands all over the front and sides of Ryuzaki's chest and he didn't even flinch.

L nonchalantly popped a chocolate dipped piece of honeydew into his mouth. "Good luck, Miss Amane. I am not ticklish."

However, his breathing became more labored and shallow as the blonde's dancing fingertips reached his ribs.

"Hah! Everybody is ticklish somewhere," declared Misa with a triumphant smile. Her face was only a few inches away from Ryuzaki's.

The sexual tension lingering in the air was so thick that it was smothering Misa. Clearing her throat, the blonde took a seat on the couch.

"Erm... I'm sorry, Ryuzaki. I don't mean to distract you from your work," said Misa.

So even the great L wasn't immune to her girlish charms... Misa thought that she would feel satisfaction upon eliciting some bit of desire from Ryuzaki. But it left her wanting more.

"Not a problem," L murmured in reply, sipping down his coffee for a few seconds before his fingers resumed their typing.

Misa watched him working on the computer, absorbed in her own thoughts. She leaned back on the couch and let her honey colored eyes slide shut. For the first time during her escapades with Ryuzaki, she thought of Light.

He would be so disappointed if he knew the crush Misa was developing on Ryuzaki, if he had seen the way she acted in front of him. But she would have gladly acted that way for Light if he ever gave her the attention that Ryuzaki did.

_Misa-Misa is beautiful! Of course Ryuzaki-san noticed my flirting,_ the blonde mused. She watched the dark-haired man reach for a strawberry. _The way he eats sweet things, especially fruit, it's adorable! He is quite cute in a strange way._

_But I love Light! He is so handsome... And I want to help him catch Kira so we can prove our innocence and be together, like go out on real dates._

_He doesn't seem to want to do anything with me, even when I act sexy and try to get him in bed... He doesn't even like to kiss Misa._

_After seeing the way Ryuzaki reacted to just a little bit of flirting... That look in his eyes..._

Misa was simply stricken with desire in a way she couldn't entirely put her finger on.

The blonde couldn't help but be a little bit disgusted with her attraction to him, but couldn't deny that the pull she had always felt towards Ryuzaki as a person was growing in leaps and bounds. Even sitting on the couch not saying one word, Misa couldn't bring herself to leave the room. She craved Ryuzaki's presence something fierce.

Misa's common sense told her to go find Light before any new emotions had the chance to stir within her.

But Misa's curiosity caused her to to stay right where she was.

"Miss Amane, have you ever heard of shinigami?"

"Shinigami... Like death gods?" replied Misa, snapping out of her daydreaming. Ryuzaki had turned his head and was peering at her between his strands of messy black hair.

"Precisely," said L. "How much do you know about them?"

Misa frowned, furrowing her brow in thought. "Not much really. Just a few urban legends and myths."

"You've never come into contact with one, then? And what about Light?" asked Ryuzaki. He didn't tear his unblinking gaze from Misa even as he sipped his sugar-saturated coffee.

"No, neither of us have," replied Misa, shaking her head. "I would definitely remember something like that! I mean how often does one meet a death god?!"

"Never I suppose..." mumbled Ryuzaki offhandedly.

L frowned a little bit and turned back to face his computer. In the lack of a convicted suspect, or even a strong lead on somebody besides Light, was making causing his methods of deduction to become more sporadic. The detective was willing to investigate just about any hypothesis. But the true existence of Death Gods? Maybe a little bit far fetched. Ryuzaki would return his attention to more concrete evidence.

He heard Misa humming a tune and it didn't irritate or distract him. No, L was thankful for the company. Having a beautiful girl around never hurt anybody.

Even if she _was_ kind of a tease.

* * *

**As always, reviews are much appreciated**


	3. Heart

**A/N: Love it or hate it, something very decisive happens this chapter.**

**Then the lemon comes by chapter four :D so keep reading if you wanna see that.**

**By the way, I need a beta, badly. I put out some requests but so far no answers so if you're up for it, say something!**

* * *

_Part Three_

Misa held the food tray tightly, walking up the staircase from the kitchen towards Light's room. She was proud, having prepared him Miso Soup with some crackers and fruit.

The blonde harbored guilt about flirting with Ryuzaki, and confusion at her uncontrollable crush on him. Misa decided to go see Light and take comfort in something familiar. Hopefully just seeing him smile warmly at her would be enough persuasion to help Misa confirm that she was with the right man.

If he would even do that.

Light was never in a happy mood. He was a serious person, Misa knew that, but he almost never cracked a smile. Even if she rubbed his back or gave him a kiss. But Light was under a lot of pressure and stress with the Kira Investigation...

Despite her interesting afternoon with Ryuzaki, Misa put the sexual tension she felt in the back of her mind and focused on Light. He would be well soon enough that she wouldn't even have to be alone near Ryuzaki anymore.

Misa hoped that Light would feel better after some hot soup and a visit from his girlfriend. Matsuda said that his fever had eased quite a bit.

Now giddy with excitement, Misa leaped up the remaining few steps, which was not an easy feat in platform shoes.

When she got to Light's room, Misa turned the handle of the door, it was unlocked. She furrowed her brows in thought. Light was never this careless...

Nevertheless, Misa opened the door while carefully balancing the tray on her hip.

"Light-kun! I know you're sick but I came to give you-... Oh my god!" Misa yelped and dropped the food tray, the porcelain bowl smashing and sending shards of glass and soup everywhere.

Her boyfriend, Light, was pinned down by Matsuda on the bed as they kissed passionately. Both men were clawing at each other's clothes, the top few buttons of Light's shirt were already undone and Matsuda's was gone altogether.

"..."

"Matsu, get off me!" yelled Light, scrambling away from Matsuda and pulling his shirt closed.

"Oh no, Misa-Misa!" Matsuda said quietly, cheeks flushing a deep shade of scarlet.

"Misa-san, please don't be irrational about this... It's just not really... I'm sorry," said Light. In all of their time together, Misa had never, ever seen Light falter.

But the petite blonde bolted out of the room, slamming the door shut and sprinting up the stairs.

So Light-kun is... Gay?

It was the last reason Misa ever would have pinned to his coldness towards her romantic gestures. But at that moment everything seemed to make sense.

Misa's relationship with Light had never seemed one-sided to the blonde before. But the farther away from Light's room that she ran, the more things began to fall into place.

There was no spark.

Misa loved Light because he was handsome. She loved him based on the belief that he was the one to pass judgment on the criminals who killed her parents. Misa wanted Light to need her so badly, so that some kind of unspoken debt could be repaid and so that she could feel useful.

And the shock of witnessing something so ironic and decisive was the only way for Misa to realize all of that.

The panting blonde collapsed into a swivel chair in the empty office space three floors above Light's room.

How naive could a girl be?

* * *

L was analyzing charts and graphs comparing trends of death, a rather tedious task compared to the rest of the Kira investigation. He paused to pick up a few cookies from the large bag at his side, popping them into his mouth one by one and licking his fingers clean of the sugary residue.

By the time Misa barged into Ryuzaki's study, the distressed blonde had managed to at least somewhat compose herself.

"Misa-san, I knew you'd be back," said L quietly. He popped another cookie into his mouth and minimized the classified information on his computer screen. It was replaced by a flash animation of dancing badgers.

"Heh heh, yeah, here I am," said Misa. She sat down on the couch and a ran a hand through her silky blonde hair, biting her lower lip. "R-Ryuzaki?"

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you about something?" asked Misa. L turned his head to look at Misa, noticing that her eyes were red and puffy. In all honesty, L didn't want to deal with an emotionally repressed girl unless she was going to put out. Which Misa-san certainly wasn't.

Nevertheless, L moved his legs from their primary position of resting against his chest. He took a seat next to Misa on the couch. "What seems to be the problem then?"

Misa looked up into Ryuzaki's eyes, really noticing for the first time how dark the circles underneath them were. Even his long, raven hair couldn't fully conceal the wide eyes that appeared to be black in color.

"It's Light! He has always shyed away from loving me, even though I always flirt with him and try to have fun. He doesn't even let me seduce him."

Ryuzaki bit his index finger thoughtfully. "This is true, he is blind to your advances. But they are not lost on me, Misa-san."

Cheeks flushing a delicate shade of pink, Misa chose to ignore this. "I know now that Light's actually... I mean he doesn't like..."

"Is Light gay?" asked L. His suspicions were confirmed as Misa began to cry a little bit.

"Light and Matsuda! Something's been going on between them, I saw the two of them together on Light's bed when I brought him some soup! They were... Kissing!" she said frantically.

L's eyes widened for a moment. He smirked. "I knew there had to be a strong underlying reason why Light wouldn't take advantage of such an easy opportunity," he murmured.

"Watch it, Ryuzaki. I'm not easy." Misa sat on the couch and and wiped the tears from her eyes.

L tentatively reached out to brush his hand against Misa's upper back. His nimble fingers began tracing small circles on her bare skin. "Anybody with strong deductive skills can sense where a person's attraction lies. It's all about body language."

Misa shivered under his touch. She looked him in the eyes and her lips curved into a small smile. Ryuzaki gazed back with his usual vacant expression, hair falling into his alluring, dark eyes. "You knew?" she whispered.

L cocked his head and his facial expression softened. "I had my suspicions. Then again, I have many suspicions about Light."

"I know," Misa replied. She sniffled. L was still soothingly tracing small patterns on her upper back, watching her unblinkingly.

Mostly out of curiosity and instinct, Misa leaned forward and pressed her lips flush against Ryuzaki's. His eyes went wide with shock as the gorgeous blond girl placed a hand on his cheek and moved her mouth against his.

The brief kiss broke off and Misa made a soft noise halfway between a sigh and a moan. Her lips burned with heat from where they had touched Ryuzaki's. She had imagined him to be cold, but the truth was he was soft and warm. She longed to reach out and touch him again.

"Well, aren't you feeling nice today," murmured Ryuzaki, placing a hand over the spot on his face Misa touched.

Her expression was dazed, eyes unfocused. "Mhmm."

"... Are you all right?" asked L. He tilted his head and watched the blonde sit motionlessly.

Without warning, Misa leaped forward and threw her body on top of Ryuzaki's. She took his lips into another kiss, sliding her tongue into his mouth. He tasted sweet.

L mumbled objections, but Misa continued to kiss passionately and within a few moments he went along with that. The detective wrapped his arms around the her lower back and pressed their bodies closer together. Misa bit down softly on L's lower lip at the sudden contact.

Letting her hands roam over his chest and arms, Misa realized again just how nice Ryuzaki's body was. He had lean, toned muscle that she could feel even through his loose fitted white shirt. She wanted to slide her hands up inside to feel the heat radiating from his skin.

Ryuzaki could feel Misa's soft breasts pressing against him as her hands moved along his abdomen. Liquid fire burned through L's body, spiraling lower until it came to rest in the region south of his belly button. Pressure was building up uncomfortably in L's pants more and more with each passing minute that they kissed.

Misa felt the bulge pressing against her thigh. Locking lips with Ryuzaki one last time, the blonde girl broke off their kiss and giggled.

"What exactly do you find amusing?" Ryuzaki murmured into Misa's ear, hot breath tickling her skin. His alabaster cheeks were tinted with a rose colored flush.

Just the vision of this alone, a highly flustered Ryuzaki peering lustfully through the dark circles under his eyes, made Misa's body tremble. Nobody had ever looked at her this way.

"Nothing, Ryuzaki." Misa shook her head and leaned in for another kiss. Her hands found their way inside of Ryuzaki's shirt, a couple fingers slipping under the hem of his boxers. Straight into the dip between his protruding hipbone and the muscles of his abdomen. The dark-haired man grunted.

"Misa-san, you know you're going to have to take all those rings off if you want to proceed much farther," murmured Ryuzaki.

"Oh! Er... What?" Misa asked. She pouted. "I wasn't trying to do that, you pervert."

He shrugged. "I'm sorry for assuming, Misa-san." L sat up and pulled down his shirt, ruffling his messy black hair. There was still a prominent bulge in his jeans. "You are very distressed over Light-kun. This strange attraction between us shouldn't have even gone that far." The detective pulled his knees to his chest and the left side of his mouth twitched upward into a small smile. He was so disturbed, twisted, and gorgeous all in that one moment.

"I-I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have..." Misa broke off mid-sentence and just took in the sight of Ryuzaki. Everything about him was desirable to her, from his disheveled, adorable appearance to his strange and sexy mannerisms.

She leaped off the couch and ran out of the room.

"What a shame," said Ryuzaki softly. He shrugged and picked up a plate with a large slice of chocolate cake, delving into the sweet dessert.

* * *

**A/N: I definitely think that Light has a boner for men and simply uses women to do his bidding... He screws them over religiously throughout the story. Althoygh when he is in Kira's state of mind, romance seems insignificant altogether.**

**I also hesitated to drag Matsuda into this, but can you think of anybody else at HQ who could come close to fitting the role of Light's gay lover? Besides L, we need him to be straight for Misa.**

**Merrrrrrrrrr.**

**Reviews are always much appreciated :D**


	4. Conjoined

**A/N: Now fun stuff starts happening! ;D  
**

**Thanks a million to all my reviewers, you make my day.**

**I REALLY need a Death Note beta for the remaining chapters of this story and for an upcoming story as well. So if you want to help out, just send me a pm or leave it in a review.  
**

**also, be aware,  
**

**-Rating Switch to M-**

* * *

_Part Four_

Some time late the next night, L was sitting in his chair in front of his computer. The brightly illuminated screen provided the only light in the room.

Making progress on the Kira case was slow going. The manner in which the murders were committed by simply knowing a name and a face, without the killer even being present... It was almost supernatural. Any culprit with other-worldy powers would certainly be hard to bring to justice. So he was back to abstract thinking...

All of his clues and instincts led back to Light. If he truly was Kira, the young man's intellect and evasive skills were making this the most difficult case of L's career.

Nevertheless L was more than up for the challenge. He sipped on his third cup of coffee, toes wiggling against each other.

The Shinigami theory was bizarre, yet there were mentions of them in the suicide notes of a few inmate victims and in the second Kira's video tapes. Somehow the idea stuck out in L's mind. It wouldn't be the first time in his career that a myth was proven to be true, or at least partially accurate...

There was a soft, tentative knock on the door. L knew exactly who was there the moment he heard high heels clicking on the marble tiled floor of the hallway.

L saw Misa standing in the threshold of the room and had the urge to slam the door in her pretty little face, but allowed the blonde girl into his office. Although she was still looked quite distraught...

"Misa the tease," he murmured softly.

She scoffed. "Well hello to you too."

Ryuzaki stood hunched over, watching Misa unblinkingly. He peeked endearingly through the strands of messy black hair that fell into his eyes. "I'm in no mood for games, Misa-san. I have a case to crack."

"I know. But don't you even want to know why I'm here?" replied Misa. She looked beautiful, the light from the computer casting perfect shadows across her stunning facial features. The detective nodded his head once.

The second Misa's lips brushed against Ryuzaki's, shocks of anxiety and excitement surged through her body. Resting one hand on the back of his head as her fingers entangled themselves in his soft, messy, hair, Misa kissed Ryuzaki like she meant it.

L really didn't enjoy being played. But there must have been something Misa wanted if she kept coming onto him like that... Was it possible that she felt the same overwhelming lust as he did?

Things between L and Misa quickly escalated to right where they had been the previous day. The blonde's hands were roaming all over Ryuzaki's upper body, sliding underneath his shirt while she locked lips with him. Misa paused to yank the white shirt over Ryuzaki's head.

L smirked playfully and pulled Misa's face towards his, kissing the girl roughly. His tongue forced its way into back her mouth and he flipped their bodies and pinned her down to the couch.

Misa clung to Ryuzaki's upper body and let all of her being become engulfed in the intensity of their kiss.

Craving skin-to-skin contact, but also wanting to keep their pace slow enough to court Misa into bed and make the most of the night, Ryuzaki's nimble fingers began working to unlace the front of the blonde's halter top. His left hand reached inside of her bra, fingertips rubbing against Misa's hardening nipple. She bit down on Ryuzaki's lower lip to suppress her body's strong reaction to his intimate touch.

"R-Ryuzaki," Misa moaned softly into his mouth. L continued to rub and pinch her nipple in a most arousing way while moving his free hand to her other breast. Misa was so gorgeous and vulnerable, he could feel her perfect body writhing with pleasure beneath his own and hear her soft panting.

The blonde's fingers fumbled with top button of L's jeans.

"Not here," mumbled Ryuzaki into Misa's mouth. She gazed up at him with eyes that were dark with wanting.

"Wha... Where?"

"Bedroom. Mine or yours?"

"..."

Misa faltered.

"I'm just wondering if this is wrong somehow..."

"Close your eyes," murmured Ryuzaki, lips barely moving as he spoke. He leaned in close enough that his nose rubbed against the blonde's. Misa obeyed and let her honey colored eyes slide shut.

With a rustle of fabric, Ryuzaki pressed his body tightly against Misa's so that she was completely pinned down to the couch, holding her wrists above her head. Their closeness made the blonde both aroused and oddly secure.

"I'm quite comfortable here, Miss Amane. If it still feels wrong for you then you'll have to wrestle your way out of this one."

Misa's lips crashed onto L's and she arched her back against his body to create friction. She wiggled as much as her confinement would allow, silently begging to be touched.

Ryuzaki broke off their heated kiss and placed his mouth over one of the blonde's partially exposed breasts, nudging her bra away so that Misa's nipple was between his teeth.

Her body tingled with pleasure as Ryuzaki sucked gently on her nipple. One of his hands reached under her skirt, nimble fingers running over the crotch of her underwear. Hearing Misa moan softly, L rubbed faster while simultaneously taking more of Misa's breast into his mouth.

Misa knew that herself and Ryuzaki had started something that they simply had to finish.

Misa pulled Ryuzaki's mouth back to hers, locking their lips in a urgent, lustful kiss. "Let's go."

The two ran carelessly through the halls of the Kira Investigation headquarters. Misa pinned down Ryuzaki and kissed him despite his weak protests, sending the pair crashing into walls.

"Lucky nobody is around, this must be quite a sight," murmured L. He reached a hand around Misa's backside to grab her cute, firm butt, eliciting a small squeal from the blonde.

As Misa kissed Ryuzaki up the stairs, their hair and remaining clothing became more disheveled by the minute. The two were fully absorbed in their flirty antics, but L had been leading Misa to his bedroom the entire time.

L lifted Misa into his arms as pair entered his suite. Her legs wrapped around his narrow waist.

"What was that for?" giggled Misa. Ryuzaki shifted her weight onto one arm double-locked the door.

L glanced at Misa, their gazes locking for a brief moment. "No real reason," he murmured offhandedly.

The blonde wrapped her arms around Ryuzaki's neck and whispered into his ear "Well, it's romantic! And so very unlike you."

L reached his hand under Misa's skirt and gave her butt another small squeeze before he dropped the giggling girl onto his bed.

Ryuzaki's room was decorated in a minimalist style, it was much plainer looking than Misa's, with bolder, darker colors. But the petite blonde paid no mind to the decor as Ryuzaki climbed on top of her. He trailed hot kisses down her neck to her collarbone in a tantalizingly slow manner, teeth nibbling on her exposed flesh in a way that made Misa's toes curl.

Using his mouth, Ryuzaki continued to unsnap the clasps running down the front of Misa's corset-style halter top. He slid the shirt off of her small frame, tossing it across the room before moving to the hooks of her bra.

L allowed Misa to flip on top, straddling his hips half-naked. "You're gorgeous," he murmured, wide eyes taking in the glorious sight of her soft, peachy skin and perky breasts. Ryuzaki's fingers tugged at the hem of Misa's thigh-high tights. No wonder this girl was a model, she looked flawless. Although he hadn't meant to compliment her in such a way, the words rolled off his tongue and slipped between his teeth instinctually.

"Thank you," Misa replied in an unsteady voice. Her heart fluttered in her chest. No matter how many times adoring fans and tabloids had praised Misa's beauty, hearing it escape from the lips of a cute man who simply couldn't tear his gaze away made the blonde swell with happiness.

Smiling, Misa leaned over to kiss Ryuzaki. She pressed her body flat against his and the dark-haired man groaned softly.

Their remaining clothes seemed to melt away. Misa, now completely naked, gasped as Ryuzaki slid two fingers up inside of her. She tried to fight the swell of pleasure building up in her lower abdomen. The quick, experienced movements of his fingers were overwhelming.

"I need you," Misa gasped, hands clutching onto his abdomen. Hearing the blonde beg for him that much more satisfying for L.

Misa slid off Ryuzaki's jeans and pushed them off of the bed. His length was pushing up the fabric of his black checker print boxers. Kneeling by the edge of the bed, she leaned forward to trail kisses up his thigh. Misa placed her lips on the tip of L's erection, using her mouth to move the fabric until he was completely exposed.

The blonde's eyes widened. It looked huge.

"Well, I'm only one-quarter Japanese," remarked Ryuzaki quietly after seeing Misa's expression. He wrapped his arms around the blonde and pulled her into a close embrace, his length sliding between her thighs.

"How will that fit inside of me?" murmured Misa. She closed her eyes as Ryuzaki kissed her passionately. His fingers weaved themselves into Misa's messy, soft locks of blonde hair and his lips moved slowly and intimately against hers.

Breaking off the kiss, he reached into the top drawer of his nightstand. Ryuzaki rummaged around for a few moments before withdrawing a green, square shaped wrapper.

Misa watched with wide eyes as Ryuzaki slid a condom over his long, hard length.

"Oh Misa-san, so naive," murmured L. He leaned forward and caught her lips in another kiss. Misa smiled apprehensively, clenching her thighs tight on Ryuzaki's slender waist as he positioned himself between her legs. "Don't be nervous," he murmured, smirking.

L seldom smirked, and a faint smile touched Misa's lips at the mere thought of it

* * *

**Review on your way out please!**


	5. Heated

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the awesome reviews! Hopefully you guys like the way this chapter turned out, it took me quite a while until I was satisfied.  
**

**Pookabunny: if you send me a pm from your account, I'll definitely consider asking you to beta my stories :D**

**-Warning: lemon content-**

* * *

_Part 5_

Misa could feel the tip of L's penis pressing against her opening. She wasn't a vigrin by any stretch of the imagination, but Ryuzaki was a step up from what she was accustomed to in terms of size.

"Now relax if you don't want to be torn in half," Ryuzaki murmured, catching Misa's lips in a kiss.

The blonde girl chuckled, easing her tension. "Oh come on now, you're not _that_ big- ohh!"

Misa threw back her head gasped as Ryuzaki moved slowly, pumping his length all the way inside of her before withdrawing completely.

He clenched his jaw. it was taking all of the dark-haired man's willpower not to lose control and fuck the blonde senseless. Feeling Misa's body move underneath his own, hearing her shallow breaths and soft moans, looking down at her gorgeous face... All of this alone was enough to send Ryuzaki over the edge. Not to mention how hot and tight she was.

The initial pain and shock quickly subsided and Misa yearned for more, faster. Her desire and lust for Ryuzaki was overwhelming... She loved the sensation of being filled so completely.

Arching her hips upward, Misa rocked back and forth, urging him to quicken the pace.

L planted a kiss on Misa's forehead, thrusting into her substantially harder. "So you like to play rough, Misa-Misa?"

Misa moaned and gasped as the crashing of Ryuzaki's pelvis against her own grew rapid and uninhibited. The dark-haired man grabbed onto her hips and thrusted roughly.

"R-Ryuzaki!" Misa cried out his name in pleasure, digging her violet colored fingernails into the skin of his upper back. She couldn't suppress the moans escaping from her lips. Squeezing her eyes shut, Misa cried out louder as Ryuzaki thrusted his hips against hers roughly while pulling their bodies flush against each other.

Misa's body trembled with pleasure. Toes curling against the soft sheets, the girl felt Ryuzaki slow his rapid thrusts as he began to twist around inside of her.

She rolled her body on top of Ryuzaki's with little or no resistance from the detective. Hands running up and down his smooth, muscular chest, Misa wiggled her hips back and forth. "Do you like this, Ryuzaki-kun?" she asked, panting.

L 's face was pensive. He didn't really enjoy sex slow and sensual, especially considering the abscense of love that he felt for Misa. To him, she was gorgeous and sexy and made him hard each time he saw a bit of nipple or a flash of butt, but was he in love with her? Not a chance.

But she _was_ beautiful... He would admit that. Running his hands up and down her smooth thighs, Ryuzaki replied softly, "Well I do prefer it rough, Miss Amane, but thsi will suffice for now."

Misa continued to move her hips up and down on his length, exhaling softly, emitting squeals of shock and enjoyment each time L bucked his hips upward.

The rythm of Misa's hips crashing against L's grew steadily faster, and the blonde's breasts bounced up and down with each thrust.

L bit down on his lower lip. It felt quite good, the detective would agree... But he really needed to be in control. He wanted to make Misa scream out his name,

Squealing as L flipped her over, Misa giggled. "Oh, Ryuzaki, you're so strong!"

The blonde gasped loudly as L, standing on his knees, slid inside of her from behind. His length drove deeper inside of Misa with each thrust. Stubby nails digging into the soft skin on Misa's hips, L began to move at a frantically fast pace.

Misa was squeaking, crying out in pleasure, and burying her face in the pillow as he nailed her g-spot mercilessly. The more Ryuzaki pounded into her, the more that the knot of desire in Misa's lower abdomen tightened. The blonde screamed as she felt an intense rush of ecstacy course through her veins.

L felt Misa's tight walls clenching around his length, and it was just enough to drive him over the edge. He thrust once more inside of Misa's tight opening, spilling his hot seed and emitting a deep, guttural moan as he came.

The dark-haired man sighed and flopped down on the bed, eyes shut. Misa slowly flipped herself over, resting on her elbows. She had never seen his eyes shut for more than a moment before, the sensation was a pleasant surprise.

Misa snuggled closer so that her head was resting on Ryuzaki's chest. There was a thin film of sweat coating both of their skin, heat still radiating from both forms.

A few minutes of labored breathing later, L stretched out his arms before hopping out of bed, taking a bit of care to prop Misa's head on a fluffy, white pillow. "Be right back," he murmured to Misa. The girl made a small noise. She was sprawled out on the bed, bare chest rising and falling with each one of her shallow breaths.

"Alright," sighed Misa. She giggled softly, not remembering the last time she felt so sexually satisfied.

Misa watched Ryuzaki cross the room, clad in only boxers, until he reached the bathroom. His pale skin practically glowed in the moonlight. Misa twirled a lock of blonde hair around her index finger. It was both amusing and arousing to watch Ryuzaki walk around practically naked.

Especially considering his everyday ensemble of jeans and a long sleeved shirt. The most skin Misa had ever seen Ryuzaki bear was that of his face and feet, and some of his abdomen that one time that Light had lifted up his t-shirt while they were fighting...

But thoughts of her ex-boyfriend hadn't even crossed Misa's mind. Not much of anything was going on... Every nerve in the blonde's body was still tingling from her mind blowing, toe curling orgasm.

The bathroom door slid shut with a soft thud. Misa yawned and her honey colored eyes shifted to the window. The moon was an angular crescent shape, and there was not a cloud obstructing the pitch black night sky. The blonde sat up and peered through the white linen curtains. There was a small balcony jutting off of Ryuzaki's suite that she hadn't previously noticed.

Misa got up and fumbled around the dark room for something to wear. After slipping into her lacy black underwear, she squinted to make out a white shirt crumpled on the floor. Misa picked up Ryuzaki's t-shirt. She pulled it over her head and looked down, hugging her arms across her chest.

The shirt smelled like Ryuzaki, a fresh and boyish scent, very enticing. It fit Misa almost like a dress. But a few inches too short.

When L exited the bathroom a minute or so later, he noticed that Misa wasn't in his bed.

"Ryuzaki-kun, I'm out here!" the blonde called in a sing-song voice. L looked out his window to see Misa standing outside on his balcony. She was wearing his shirt, he noted with amusement, and it didn't quite cover her butt. Especially when Misa leaned farther forward over the railing. "It's such a nice view from here!" she commented happily.

L's wide eyes were still fixed on her bottom. He blinked. "Yes, it really is."

The dark-haired stepped outside the tall, thin window and stood next to Misa. "I've decided to take the rest of the evening off from the Kira investiagtion," he murmured. Misa could hear a piece of candy clicking against L's teeth.

"Good! All you ever do is work, everybody deserves a break," she replied. Stopping to think about the case reminded her that Ryuzaki suspected Light as the real Kira and herself as his accomplice.

_How can I feel for him despite that..._

But Misa pushed these things to the back of her mind, just for a while, because she didn't want to ruin the moment. Ryuzaki placed his finger to his lips and peered into Misa's eyes from between his messy strands of hair in an adorable way. It was so perfect, the two of them standing outside on a warm summer evening, under the glow of the moon and the vibrant neon city.

Misa felt Ryuzaki's hand rest on the small of her back. "Are you cold, or do you desire more sex?" His free hand moved to brush against one of her hardened nipples. Misa shuddered at the intimate contact.

Their lips locked in a brief, but hot kiss. Ryuzaki tasted sweet like an orange creamsicle. Misa's tongue swept inside of his mouth and found the candy, dragging it into her own mouth.

"Neither. Misa wants candy," the blonde grinned widely, taking in Ryuzaki's wide-eyed epression.

In a split second she found herself pinned against the window, L's tongue ravashing the inside of her mouth. Misa loved, craved, and thrived on the moments when Ryuzaki overpowered her.

L was fully aware of this. Misa-Misa definitely had a kink for submission.

"Mmmph!" Misa moaned, stumbling forward slightly as Ryuzaki took the candy back and released her from his iron grip.

"My candy," replied Ryuzaki. Misa heard crunching noises as he chewed on the hard candy, swallowing it down and licking his lips.

L stood behind the blonde and wrapped his arms around her small frame. Misa could feel his large erection was pressing against her butt.

The blonde girl giggled. "Didn't we just..."

"That doesn't make you any less attractive," murmured Ryuzaki, His hot breath tickling the sensitive flesh of her ear.

L brushed Misa's hair away from her neck. One hand moved to rub her breasts the other clutched her body closer, resting on a spot on her abdomen not four inches above the hem of the t-shirt. The dark-haired detective bit down gently on the skin at the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

Sighing softly, Misa melted into his embrace. Feeling his warm body pressing against her own drove the blonde insane with longing. She moved her hand up L's thigh, under the cotton fabric of his boxers.

"We can go inside and warm up for a while if you want," he whispered suggestively into Misa's ear.

"You really want it, don't you?" asked Misa, shifting so that she could look Ryuzaki in the eyes. He was still peering lustfully at her, nodding his head. A smile was playing Misa's lips. "Only if you let me spend the night here."

Ryuzaki shrugged. He had never really allowed a girl to sleep in his bed since he began to conceal his true identity from the world. Hell, he hadn't even slept in the bed in at least a week. But the feel of Misa's curves on his fingertips and the hopefulness in her honey colored eyes persuaded him.

"I suppose. But you must sleep naked," replied Ryuzaki without skipping a beat.

He wanted to at the very least make things interesting.

* * *

**Please leave a review on your way out!**

**Concrit is always appreciated**


	6. Charmed

**A/N: So I thought maybe it would end after six chapters... But I have more ideas for stuff to happen so it may or may not.  
**

* * *

_Part Six_

Misa woke up sometime the next morning, rubbing her eyes as they adjusted to the streaks of sunlight peeking through the gaps in the venetian blinds. She heard deep, even breathing and felt Ryuzaki's chest rising and falling in time with the soft tickle of his hot breath on her skin.

To Misa's immense surprise, his black eyes were shut tight, lips ajar as he appeared to be sleeping peacefully.

"So you do sleep..." whispered Misa.

His arm was loosely slung across her body. Misa snuggled a little bit closer. Ryuzaki's lightly toned upper body felt both comforting and arousing to cuddle against. Despite being on the scrawny side, he smelled so good and his chest wasn't too furry. Misa was never fond of lots of body hair.

The reality of the night before began to set in. Misa yawned soundlessly as her body and mind tried to shake off the grogginess of the morning after. She didn't just fuck Ryuzaki, she had hot, passionate sex with him. Three times.

And true to his promise, she had loved every minute of it. Their two bodies fused together freakishly well. His quirks and passion drove Misa crazy, and her picture-perfect body and willingness to please fueled L's sex drive.

The blonde girl trailed light kisses across Ryuzaki's collarbone and up his neck. She sighed into his soft, pale skin and made small noises. His length was semi-hard, and Misa could feel the fabric of his boxers rubbing against her bare thigh.

All of a sudden, Misa felt Ryuzaki's toes wiggle against each other, tickling the tops of her feet. She nudged back, giggling softly. Large grey orbs fluttered open.

"Good morning, Misa-san. I apologize for dozing off for a few hours, it had been a long time since I was that tired."

"I don't mind," replied Misa, giggling at the serious undertone of such a provocative statement. She leaned in to press her lips flush against Ryuzaki's.

The detective ran one hand through Misa's hair as they kissed. His was always a shaggy mess, but it amused L how his tousled and his lover's normally flawless locks were.

Misa sighed softly into Ryuzaki's mouth and he drew her body closer to of his own. Hands and lips ever moving, the pair continued to kiss intimately.

L gave Misa one last peck on the lips before rolling onto his back. Large grey orbs scanning the ceiling, he bit down on his index finger.

"What's the matter?" asked Misa. She glanced up to see what Ryuzaki was staring at, but there was nothing but a plain white paint job.

"Misa-san, in all seriousness... Today the handcuffs are going back on myself and Light."

The blonde pouted. "Why today?"

Misa could just imagine how incredibly uncomfortable investigating with Ryuzaki and Light would be, especially if they were no more than three feet away from each other at any given time.

Ryuzaki placed his index finger to his lips. "Well I could have put them back on two days prior to now since I had confirmation that Light wasn't really ill, or as ill as he led us to believe."

"Well yeah, I realized it too when I saw him with Matsuda..."

"I knew something odd was happening upon studying the video of the surveillance camera in his room. The footage of the security camera had been altered, set on a loop to show scenes from previous times whenever he met with Matsuda or, I assumed, commit his crimes." The dark-haired man paused to study Misa's reaction. She seemed to be hanging on his every word, even her hands were motionlessly clutching the red blanket. "He is very clever, but I managed to use the footage from a camera that I installed after Light tampered with the others. The only imcriminating behavior he showed, however, was meeting Matsuda. So I am essentially back to the start, but with the same overwhelming suspicion."

"So you didn't put Light-kun back in handcuffs because you wanted to catch him killing?" replied Misa. She laid in the bed listening to Ryuzaki, still very naked under the covers.

"Only partially. After the second day, I chose to wait after you began taking a liking to me. My assumptions turned out very nicely."

"So is this just a game to you?" huffed Misa. When L simply smirked, her temper flared. She scooted towards the edge of the bed and wrapped a cotton sheet around her bare upper body, pulling it out of the bed as she tumbled onto the carpeted floor.

_Why, oh why, did I have to sleep with Ryuzaki-kun?! It all seemed too good to be true..._

While Misa stood up and turned the linen into some kind of fashion toga, Ryuzaki slid out of bed as well. Sitting on the very edge of the four-poster, the dark-haired man cracked each one of his knuckles then popped both sides of his jaw. He stood up and twisted to adjust the joints in his back and neck. Each one sounded with a slightly sickening pop as it was cracked.

Misa began to fumble around the room for her various articles of clothing, which had been scattered around quite a bit in the previous night's haste. Dread and embarrassment weighed Misa down like she had swallowed lead. Her cheeks flushed a delicate shade of rose. Misa was completely naked under a single, slightly translucent white sheet and her corset top was nowhere to be found.

Estimations about Ryuzaki being a pervert coming full circle, Misa made an agitated "hmph!" noise.

"Don't be angry with me, Misa Misa," said L in an oddly soothing way. He moved across the room to stand by her side, wearing nothing but boxers. Seeing L's almost naked body a few inches from her own was enough to diffuse Misa's frazzled emotions. "You are a very beautiful girl with great talents and a lot to offer."

Left hand gently cupping her chin, L gave Misa a small kiss on the lips. His touch was so intimate that the blonde froze up, finding herself helplessly gazing into the depths of his dark eyes.

Ryuzaki sighed softly. "Once I can convict Light of Kira's crimes, I will remove the handcuffs permanently and he will be sentenced. Until that time I must work diligently to close out the investigation. If your crimes are associated with his like I suspect, I shall have no choice but to arrest you as well. As wonderful as last night was... I cannot put my own urges and emotions before the Kira investigation," said Ryuzaki. He chewed thoughtfully on his thumb nail. Then he broke eye contact with Misa for a few seconds so he could grab a bag of skittles from his night stand.

_So Ryuzaki lives up to his reputation..._

Misa hugged the linen tighter around her body, biting down on her lower lip. The blonde forced a smile. "I understand, Ryuzaki-kun."

"Good. Now you'd better get to your own room and put on some fresh clothes. We don't want anybody to think you went missing..." L munched on a handful of sweet candy, "...Or to find you naked in my bedroom..."

"Oh! Right," Misa blushed. She was used to changing outfits quickly and discreetly, so slipping on her underwear and poofy miniskirt under the sheet was not as challenging as it seemed. She let the cotton fabric slide off her body, bending over to pick up her bra.

L was reaching under the bed for something as Misa leaned over. Lifting a hand, he pinched one of her perky nipples.

Misa squeaked. It reminded L of some of the noises she had been making the previous night... "Ryuzaki-kun!"

"I apologize, I couldn't resist," replied L. He withdrew Misa's corset top from under the bed, "Things tend to get lost down there," he mumbled offhandedly.

L's cell phone started ringing. Misa pulled on her corset top, adjusting the hooks as she watched the dark-haired man open the phone and hold it to his ear using only his index finger and thumb.

"_Hai_, Watari," he greeted. L listened and nodded. "Miss Amane is not on her floor, you say?"

Misa scrambled to finish lacing her top as Ryuzaki gestured for her to hurry.

"Well, there's a good possibility that since Light and I are separated she may have snuck off to see him... She doesn't appear to be there either? Look again, Miss Amane is rather small."

Placing a kiss on his cheek, Misa waved and dashed out of the room.

"Me? I'm in my room," answered L. The door slid shut. "Of course Amane isn't with me... She left already."

* * *

**Please don't forget to review!**


	7. Hunger

**A/N: Sorry for the super long wait! I promise the next one will come much quicker. **

**I'm thinking after this chapter there will be one or two more to tie up the story, I already have a very satisfying ending in mind.**

Part Seven

L slouched over to Light's room on his way to the main office. Starting so late in the afternoon irked the detective, but he was only human, and his deductive reasoning would be approximately 20% more efficient after some rest and sexual pleasure.

However, getting Light back to work with him was extremely important to Ryuzaki. Despite his high probability of being Kira, the young man had sharp deductive skills and provided comic relief, especially after the Matsuda incident.

Smiling quietly, L rapped his knuckles on Light's door. "Yagami-kun, time to get up!"

"Mmm still too sick..." called back the brunette. "Tomorrow."

"Kira will have committed another murder by then, just how many lives are you willing to put at risk?" replied L. Still hunching, he leaned on the doorframe.

Light didn't reply. L could hear feet tapping against the hardwood flooring as the other man padded across the room.

The door creaked open a couple of inches. "Ryuzaki?"

"Yes Light-kun?"

Light stepped aside and L entered the suite. Watching him faceplant on the bed, clad in only plain shorts and a t-shirt, the dark-haired man decided that ample persuasion was necersary if the pair was to ever resume serious investigative work.

"Misa-Misa was very upset when she saw you and Matsuda... But I've managed to talk her down quite a bit," said L. He took a seat on the bed next to Light. "Nobody else in this headquarters would make a scene of it, the rest of us are professionals."

Light slowly lifted his head. His eyes were void of their usual sparkle of optimism, lips pouting. "Ryuzaki, I need one more day of rest to fully recover. Please understand."

"Your lack of motivation makes me highly suspicious..." murmured L.

Light rolled his eyes. "Not this again..."

"Look, Light-kun. I know you think that tampering with one security camera was enough, since keeping your surveillance causal was our agreement to begin with, but I installed a second when I noticed the footage loop. The only illness you've caught is the hots for Matsuda."

Holding his tongue, Light propped himself up on his elbows and glared back at L. "Give me a break, alright. I'll be back tomorrow morning."

"I will not negotiate with a suspect," deadpanned L. He chewed on his thumb nail, eyes wide. The discussion wouldn't be lasting much longer, the detective needed another sugar fix.

"If you want to bring my back so badly, where are the handcuffs?" snapped Light.

L could sense Light's defensiveness from the start of the visit, and tried to see where the young man was coming from. Being caught in a homosexual affair, even by a few people... It didn't seem like such an easy thing to deal with. Especially if the implications ran deep and Light was discovering his true orientation after a prolonged denial period.

"Be ready tomorrow at eight am. I'm putting these handcuffs back on and not removing them until we close out this investigation," declared L. He stood up and slouched across the room. Turning to face Light when he reached the door, L spoke quietly, "I'll send in Mr. Matsuda if it would make you feel any better."

Light blushed and rolled over on the bed.

x

Munching on a sticky bun, L licked his fingers while typing rapidly on his computer with the other hand. Earlier that afternoon, Chief Yagami had brought up a suspicious coincidence involving Kira's murders the Yotsuba Corporation. L had spent the remainder of the evening researching and crunching numbers.

The dark-haired man took a sip of his sugar-saturated coffee, sighing softly. He paused typing to stretch out his arms, yawning before resuming his position hunched over the computer. It had been at least three hours since all members of the investigation had retuned home or to their suites for some well deserved rest.

L's ears picked up the distinct sound of stilettos clicking on the glass staircase and his fingers immediately ceased their typing. The door creaked open as Misa entered. He heard soft breathing echoing in the large, otherwise silent room.

"Ryuzaki-kun, is it okay if I come visit for a while?" she asked, her sweet voice filling the emptiness of the grey room.

L swiveled partially around in his chair, large, dark eyes falling upon Misa. She was absolutely dressed to kill, wearing light blue lingere adorned in black lace. Her ensemble left very little to the imagination.

The detective could feel a familiar heat building up within his abdomen. "_Hai_. I was just about to take a short break."

"Why do you never listen to music while you work?" asked Misa. She crossed the room, perching on the arm of L's chair. "It's so quiet and creepy in here."

"Music is simply a distraction," replied L. He glanced up to see Misa suckling on a lollipop, running her tongue all over the sweet candy. L's eyes widened. "Not nearly as much of a distraction as you are," he whispered so softly that Misa's ears didn't even pick up the faint murmur.

"I'm glad Light-kun isn't back to work yet, I get some more time alone with you," replied Misa. She smiled and pulled the lollipop out of her mouth, leaning in to press a small kiss on L's forehead as her fingers brushed his dark locks of disshevelled hair out of the way.

"He usually provides good companionship during these long night hours, but it seems you're here tonight."

Misa looked deep into L's eyes, still suckling on the lollipop. She paused to open her full, pouty lips, running her tongue and teeth gingerly over the surface of the sweet candy.

"Does Ryuzaki-kun want a lick? Hmm?"

L's erection was prominent through his baggy blue jeans, panda eyes wider than normal as he watched Misa lean forward. His gaze averted slightly to take in the view of her cleavage. He longed to reach out a hand and slide his fingers between the gorgeous, soft breasts that his entire field of view consisted of.

The sweet candy was slipped into L's mouth. He suckled on the lollipop and reveled in its tasty, flavorful, sticky goodness. He felt Misa's mouth move to his neck, fingertips ghosting against his soft skin as the blonde's lips and tongue swept across the base of his throat.

When Misa set her lithe, scantily clad body onto his lap, the detective felt overwhelming urges to throw her down and…

"Miss Amane, please remove yourself from my lap. I have serious investigative work to do right now. I told you that last night was meaningless to both of our lives," said L. Misa heard the clicking of his teeth against the lollipop.

"But you work so hard," she emphasized the last syllable, grinding her hips down into L's lap, "all day long. And now it's time to play with Misa-Misa one more time before you are handcuffed to Light-kun again."

L began to chew on the lollipop. Misa would most likely not take no for an answer, after all, she had nowhere else to be and had proved herself to be quite persistent. Besides, how could he work with Misa sitting around looking gorgeous?

One more midnight escapade wouldn't bee too detrimental to the investigation… As long as they kept it brief.

"Okay, Misa. I have an idea."

Misa's face lit up with happiness, and she smiled widely. "_Hai_?"

L took the spent lollipop stick out of his mouth and placed it inside an empty coffee cup. Heaving a small sigh, the detective talked quietly and quickly. "I'm not willing to put more than fifteen minutes into this endeavor… So we'll have to stay close to here."

L took Misa into his arms and placed the petite blonde onto the ground. She fell into stride with him, grabbing onto L's hand and lacing their fingers together. "Ryuzaki-kun, where are we going?"

"Shhh…" L pressed a finger to his lips, still walking at a quick pace. Lust was already coursing through his veins. The mere thought of burying himself inside of Misa and running his hands and mouth all over her gorgeous body was making the logic that came so naturally to L bizarre and warped.

Exiting the office and hanging a quick right, L opened the door next to the elevator. Disentangling his hand with Misa's, he placed a hand on the small of her back and pushed.

"A closet?!" exclaimed Misa as she was unceremoniously shoved into the room. Her fist balled around the cotton fabric of L's t-shirt, dragging him in with her.

The pair stumbled into the small, dark space and the door slammed shut. Before Misa could speak, she felt L's tongue in her mouth as her body was pushed flush against the wall.

Misa squealed in delight as his hands pushed the fabric of her slinky nightgown up to her abdomen, fingers rubbing along the inside of her thigh.

"R-Ryuzaki-kun!" gasped Misa. She squirmed against the wall as L's nimble fingers inched further up her thigh, his lips moving to the delicate skin below her collarbone.

L's teeth nibbled as he sucked gently. That blissful sensation combined with a finger sliding up inside of her caused a small moan to slip between Misa's parted lips. Her honey-colored eyes were squeezed shut and she arched into L's touch.

Liquid fire was pooling in Misa's lower abdomen as L's fingers moved quickly inside of her. She grabbed him by the jaw and pulled their faces together, lips crashing.

Hands on either side of L's face, Misa kissed him passionately. His tongue seemed to explore every inch of her mouth and she fought to keep up with the nimble movements as he pressed their bodies closer.

L ran a hair through her smooth, blonde hair and kissed Misa's neck as her fingers fumbled with the button of his pants. Body weight resting against a small cabinet of sorts, the blonde watched with wide eyes as L's baggy jeans fell to the floor.

"I know you like to scream.. But please refrain from being excessively loud," L whispered into Misa's ear as he fumbled with a condom. His voice was deep and unsteady, and it made the blonde smirk to see a more quirks from the side of his personality that nobody else knew.

Within the matter of a minute the dark-haired detective was practically screwing Misa into the wall. Lean yet strong arms held her tightly in place as he thrusted quickly, breath coming in short bursts. Misa buried her face into L's neck and sucked hard on the flawless alabaster skin to keep herself from crying out in pleasure.

Misa's breath caught in her throat as L slowed down and shifted her body, his length brushing against the sensitive spot that made her shudder.

"Oh! Ah, right there," Misa whimpered, with much difficulty due to her ragged breathing and the waves of pleasure radiating through her petite body. She was caught somewhere between needing her release and wanting the overwhelming ecstacy to last forever.

L's stubby fingernails dug into the soft flesh of her butt and he planted a kiss on Misa's forehead, his lips brushing against her sweat soaked bangs.

"You're… Beautiful…"

If Misa had began to come a moment earlier, she would have missed the faint whisper entirely. Sepia colored eyes glazed over with lust, the blonde looked up at L's face before earth-shattering pleasure consumed her field of vision.

That moment seemed to last an eternity and she took in every detail of L. His jet black mess of hair was as matted and unruly as she had ever seen it. The sheen of sweat glistened on his cocaine white skin, overgrown bangs sticking to his forehead. But the thing that struck Misa the most were his eyes.

L's obsidian orbs were wide with shock, an animalistic hunger shining trough the impenetrable darkness. It was as if L was some kind of giant horny beast and not at all the cool, calculating genius that he indeed was.

A soft cry of pleasure filled the small room as Misa's body stiffened, head thrown back so hard it almost collided with the stone wall. The tightening of her inner walls against his hard member drove L over the edge, too.

After a couple minutes, the two naked bodies slumped against the wall began to stir. After fumbling in the semi-darkness of the closet for a bit, L slid into his jeans.

"Didn't you wear boxers?" whispered Misa. Shaking out her hair, the blonde hopped off of the cabinet and began to search for her underwear, which had been haphazardly flung somewhere.

L nodded and pulled the oversized white t-shirt over his head. "Unfortunately… They're nowhere to be found, and I need to check in with Watari in a couple of minutes."

"So you're just gonna-"

"You ask too many questions, Misa-san," interjected L. He pressed his lips firmly against hers for a moment before slipping out the closet door.

Misa stood in the center of the broom closet, half-naked and alone, and she chuckled softly.

**Please review on your way out :P**


	8. Complacent

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I'm a very busy girl**

**This is the end, folks. If you lurve this story, lemme know because I'm always up for writing more Death Note :3**

**I always have crazy ideas floating around… And suggestions are always welcome, too.**

**Enjoy and please leave a review! I know there are bunch of you following this who I haven't heard from yet.  
**

* * *

_Part 8_

The only three members of the task force who had finished up lunch early and resumed their work were L, who never believed in taking a break anyway, Light, who had no choice considering that he went wherever L chose, and Matsuda, who was drawn to the pair on the premises of proving useful to the Kira investigation and spending time with his crush simultaneously.

Light played with the cold metal cuff around his wrist. Confinement had never suited the young genius particularly well, and being attatched to L again painfull reminded him of the days he spent boud and under surveillace.

Also, knowing that both L and Misa were well aware of the source of his most recent… Confusion made him uncharacteristically nervous.

Matsuda laughed at something that L said, a full, joyful laughter that made the older man's lips curve into a delicious smile. When they made eye contact Light averted his gaze to the floor.

"Ryuzaki!" gasped the brunette after L, once again, deliberately yanked the chain that connected the two as he moved about the office. The force nearly pulled Light out of his chair. He yanked back on the chain angrily in retaliation after regaining his balance.

L stiffened his arm and stared thoughtfully at Light, placing his thumb upon his lower lip. Just a few moments of being scrutinized strangely by his wide-eyed companion made the younger man sigh and turn away in resignation.

"Don't space out on me, Yagami-kun," L mumbled hastily before taking a large gulp of sugar-saturated coffee and grabbing a doughnut. Taking a huge bite, the detective licked the icing off the corners of his lips. "Mm. So this morning I have assigned Wedy to try to crack the security system at the Yotsuba main building…" murmured L. He climbed back into his chair and assumed his hunched posture over the computer. "Matsuda, I also have a important assignment for you."

"What is it?" asked Matsuda eagerly.

"I have arranged it so that Misa-Misa will be working on a movie set located next to Yotsuba and I want you to pose as her manager while keeping an eye on things," replied L. His fingers tapped rhythmically at the keys and his tongue poked out the side of his mouth in concentration. Light noticed a mark marring the side of L's neck.

"Sounds good Ryuzaki! It'll be so nice to get some fresh air and finally spend some time outside of the building," replied Matsuda with a smile that made Light grin, too. L rolled his eyes.

"Ryuzaki, what's that?" Light asked, pointing to his companion's neck. L craned his neck in the reflection of an empty monitor, studyng his reflection with a smirk on his lips.

"Ah. Well it's nothing you haven't done to Mr. Matsuda, I presume."

Light and Matsuda's cheeks flushed delicate shades of crimson.

"I'll give you a strawberry if you keep it a secret," Matsuda chuckled nervously, quoting the famous detective in a way that was downright charming.

L raised his eyebrows and the ghost of a smirk touched his lips.

* * *

"Ryuzaki, can we please go to sleep soon?" asked Light, yawning. He rubbed his eyes and squinted at L. "It's so late and we've been working all day."

The dark-haired detective's face was illuminated by the blinding light of the computer resting on his lap. "Absolutely not, Yagami-kun. You've had a few days to get full nights of sleep. You told me that you were prepared to make sacrifices for this investigation."

Light tugged at the handcuffs linking himself and L. "As if this isn't enough!"

L sighed. His fingers continued to tap rhythmicalls on the keys, "What do you think of this data, Light-kun?"

Mumbling into his pillow, Light rolled over and pulled the black duvet cover over his head.

"Fine, you can sleep. But since you claimed that you are not Kira, won't you feel guilty tomorrow afternoon if another muder occurs?"

"Ryuzaki," growled Light darkly from under the covers.

A few moments later the door creaked open slowly, breaking the silence. L looked up to see Misa peering into the room.

"Ah, Miss Amane. What brings you here?" asked L. Light watched through a small gap in the duvet as Misa flounced into the room, pulling the door shut.

"I'm not tired," replied Misa simply. She took a seat at the edge of the bed.

Light's muffled voice was heard through his blanket cocoon. "Misa, go away. I'm trying to sleep."

"No, Light-kun, we should let her stay for a while," replied L immediately, seeing the potential in such a situation. He set his laptop down and patted the spot on the bed next to him.

"Okay," giggled Misa. "I figured we could watch a movie, so I brought you something, Ryuzaki-kun."

L leaned forward to a take a bowl out of Misa's outstretched hand. He reached inside and took a bite of popcorn, but it tasted sweet like chocolate.

Devouring another handful, L licked the sweet, salty residue from his fingers. "This is quite good… Thank you Misa-san." he murmured. "Let's see if there's any movies on tv."

Misa kicked off her heels and climbed into the bed between Light and L. Laying down under all of the blankets, the blonde wiggled around until she was comfortable.

"Light-kun, I still want us to be friends, it's okay," whispered Misa, rolling on her side so that her head was right next to Light's. "Don't feel bad."

The brunette felt his cheeks burning with embarrassment. Half of his face emerged from under the covers, silky brown hair a disheveled mess. "Thanks, Misa. That would be okay."

"Good," replied Misa with a big smile. She wrapped her arms around Light, feeling the warmth radiating from his body. A small pang of sadness ached in her chest at the pain that he reminded her of… But she was beginning to come to terms with the fact that some things happened for a reason.

Some comedy was playing on the tv, Misa could hear the pre-recorded sitcom laughter playing in the quiet room. She could also hear L munching on the chocolate popcorn that she made, The model smiled into Light's back. Satisfying Ryuzaki-kun wasn't nearly as difficult as satisfying Light-kun was.

Misa gasped quietly as she felt L's hand stroking the back of her thigh ever so softly from under the covers. His nimble fingers played with the hem of her skirt, brushing against her soft skin and sliding between her thighs.

Before she knew in, L's fingertips were pressing at her entrance. Misa arched back into his touch, but it seemed the detective was teasing. He rubbed his fingers gently against her folds, eliciting a gasp from the surprised blonde.

She could feel Light's body moving in time with each of his slow, deep breaths, the brunette had most definitely fallen asleep. Misa wiggled away from him and her body shivered as L's fingers worked their magic. Two of his digits slipped inside of her suddenly and she bit down on the comforter, eyes squeezed shut as she tried not to cry out loud.

L set down the popcorn bowl that he was haphazardly eating out of with one hand. He had been with Misa enough times to know exactly where her sweet spot was and wasted no time in pleasuring her immensely.

Light stirred from the other side of the bed but never roused, even as Misa's body shook with her climax.

"You're a bit fun," said L in a quiet voice. Misa looked over her shoulder to see the detective peering at her with amusement sparkling in his obsidian orbs. "You squeak."

"You'll find any excuse to keep me locked up here for longer," she chuckled breathlessly in reply.

L scoffed. "Don't be so sure. You also happen to be the greatest distraction to my work that I've yet to encounter."

Still breathing heavily, Misa let her heavy eyelids slide shut as she relaxed into the down comforter. Having these hushed little conversations right by the side of her sleeping ex-boyfriend was surreal, but it didn't seem to matter much.

An arm slid around Misa's waist and she heard the faint clinking of the metal chain and L shifted his body closer. The dark haired man exhaled and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck as their bodies slid together seamlessly.

"Good night, Misa-chan."

A genuine smile touched Misa's lips and she let out a soft sigh of contentment.

"Night, Ryuzaki-kun."

Misa felt hot breath tickle her ear as L's lips practically pressed against her flesh. "Tomorrow morning when I take a shower, I'll let you return the favor. You can even go down on me before I soap up, since I seem to have taken a to liking to you," he whispered.

* * *

**THE END.**


End file.
